


Delicate Or Rare?

by Inu_Sama



Series: TEEN WOLF [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Damon Salvatore, BAMF Stiles, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M, OOC, Pack Dynamics, Slow To Update, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Writing Snark Is Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sama/pseuds/Inu_Sama
Summary: "How can you not know what a Vampire is? Did you miss that class back in puppy school?" I mock, fangs only just grazing the skin of his ear.He shudders in revulsion and leans away from me, making me laugh as I throw him back to his packmate. The little Alpha skids and rolls along the road before coming to a stop at the older wolf's feet."I think that one needs to go back to training, he's definitely too green to be an Alpha."





	Delicate Or Rare?

_**Damon** _

Someone is watching me.

It's like a prickle on the back of my neck, travelling down my spine and raising the hairs on my arms. I'm not too concerned at this present moment though, a bus full of reporters could be cruising by and I wouldn't care. 

The Supe community can go fuck themselves, I'm in one of my  _ 'watch the world burn'  _ moods. Katherine's dead(for real this time), Alaric's dead too which sucks, Elena chose Stefan (why does it always come back to fucking hero-hair Stefan Salvatore anyway?) and everyone else I kind of maybe care about (Bonnie) hates my guts.

So I think I'm entitled to the rude gesture I wave in the general direction of my peeper as I continue to feed on some rich chick that apparently didn't get the memo about picking up hitchhikers in the middle of the night. 

She moans pathetically, sagging against me as I take more and more of that precious life-blood straight from her veins. She better not stain my nice new leather jacket - well, new to me. Last night's meal had so kindly given it to me before he slit his own wrists and poured himself into a big jug. So thoughtful. 

There's a startled choking sound (almost a laugh, but not quite) in the trees on the other side of the road before a figure steps out into the path of the high beams. I drop the girl, uncaring of the boneless thud she makes on the asphalt and breathe in the fresh clean night air, my breath coming out in puffs of white smoke. 

She's dead anyway, doesn't feel a thing. I chase the last drops of her on my lips as I turn my head lazily to look at my new nighttime pal. I feel full and warm, sleepy. I need to find a bed, preferably with someone in it but if this supe turns out to be fussy on the moral side of things, I can probably still take him.

'Him' being tall, broad shouldered and…

"Oh, wonderful; a  _ puppy _ , just what I wanted." I mutter sarcastically once I get a noseful of  _ wolf _ . And he's so  _ pretty  _ too, has blue eyes and the kind of jawline they use to cut diamonds with and  _ everything _ . I find myself disappointed. 

I'm even more disappointed when another wolf, this one a little older but still smokin', steps out of the shadows to join the first. I cluck my tongue in genuine disappointment as I unabashedly rake my gaze over the new wolf.

"I swear, the hot ones are always either straight, dead or werewolves." I tsk, turning to face them fully as I unzip my jacket and chuck it into the passenger seat of the girl's car. With all that blood sloshing around in my deadened veins, I feel too warm, almost...human. 

I catch the new wolf returning the favour and grin, wide and full of pointy teeth. The other one though, seems to have a permanent scowl on his face. That's a little boring.

"What the hell are you?" The sour-wolf growls, eyes flashing blood red for a moment before returning to crystal blue. My brows raise slightly at such a hostile tone. 

Sure  _ historically  _ wolves and Vampires are supposed to be 'mortal enemies' or whatever, but I didn't think it was quite this bad. Though some people are a bit funny when it comes to killing - you take out a couple fleshies and suddenly  _ you're  _ the bad guy.

"Rude." I scoff, before realising he's serious. "Wait--" My brows rise higher and I rock back on my heels. 

"You're serious, aren't you?" I breathe in wonder as I search his angry gaze. There is a moment of telling silence before I throw my head back and start laughing, full and bright. 

At some point I have to brace myself on my new 67' Impala (really, what kind of millenial drives a classic beauty like this?), holding my stomach. I don't know if it's just the blood but this is the funniest thing I've heard all year and I can't stop myself.

"Ahh shit...she must have been on something…" I sigh between giggles, it would make sense if her blood had been spiked with something - it's been decades since I've felt this high from just a normal feed. I look at the wolf's angry face and break out into fresh laughter again.

"Just what the hell is so funny?!" Sour-wolf growls and takes a threatening step forward. I put up a hand to placate him as I try to get myself under control, wheezing against the cool black hood for a moment before I straighten. 

I ignore his question and point at Sour-wolf, shooting an incredulous look over at the older wolf, whose eyes are crinkling adorably at the corners in a suppressed smile.

"Is he...is he like fresh out of the den or something?" I ask him, a smirk playing at the edge of my mouth. Before the other could retort, sour-wolf charges at me. 

Even high as a kite, I can easily dodge the frankly pitiful attack, planting a knee into his gut before spinning him like a dancer and slamming him face-first into the hood of the Impala. 

I have one hand gripping the back of his neck while the other chicken-wings what is probably his dominant arm, judging by the difference in muscle definition, behind his back. 

I bend low to his ear, half my attention on the older wolf behind me who has yet to move, seemingly content to see how this plays out more than concerned for his 'Alpha'.

"How can you  _ not  _ know what a Vampire is? Did you miss that class back in puppy school?" I mock, fangs only just grazing the skin of his ear. 

He shudders in revulsion and leans away from me, making me giggle again as I throw him back to his packmate. The little Alpha skids and rolls along the road before coming to a stop at the older wolf's feet.

"I think that one needs to go back to training, he's definitely too green to be an Alpha." I comment dismissively, picking up the girl I've left on the road with little effort, throwing her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Where are you going with her?" The older wolf finally speaks, sounding mildly curious - unlike the outraged morally upright waves practically  _ radiating  _ from his pal who is only just now getting to his feet. 

I turn around, the girl's long blonde(cheap extensions for such a rich girl, I note absently) hair falling out of its ponytail and fluttering in the slight breeze.

"Gotta take out the trash after dinner, don't I?" I grin, her blood still buzzing through my veins as I cut a pointed glance towards sour-wolf, who growls at me in response. I snort, like he's at all intimidating. It's like a little kitten scratching at my boots rather than a fearsome Alpha werewolf. Plus, right now I could care less if he did manage to hurt me.

"I also have a feeling the people around here don't take too kindly to messy eaters." I shrug before shoving the corpse none too gently into the trunk, ridiculous sparkly heels and all. 

The trunk closes with a satisfying  _ thunk  _ that's nostalgic, cars are so quiet these days - takes all the charm out of it, I think. I was severely disappointed in my brother when he sold his little hotrod and bought a prius(though he's totally the kind of closet douchebag that would own a fucking  _ prius _ ).

"Y-you can't just leave! You just killed someone!" Sour-wolf shouts and I sigh, feeling the high from the kill already wearing off. I need to get out of here before it's fully gone and I rip this stupid wolf's head off. 

I round the trunk to the driver's door, the black veins under my eyes pulsing with my irritation. Still, I manage a flirtatious smirk, if only to piss him off more.

"Why? You gonna miss me? I gotta admit…" I say, gaze raking particularly lecherously up Sour-wolf's well-defined body. My grin widens when I receive a 'menacing' growl in response. I laugh cruelly, opening the driver door.

"God you're too easy - anyway I don't have the time or the patience to play with you, little puppy. Maybe your Second over there can play fetch, he looks like he has good aim..." I dismiss, sending both wolves a mocking two-finger salute before sliding into the driver's seat and turning her on. 

She purrs to life and I have to groan at the sound. 

"Gotta love the classics." I mutter, sliding my hands over the steering wheel before reversing and throwing the wheel until I'm facing away from the now roaring Alpha and his beta(?), speeding away into the night. The older wolf is outright laughing now, dodging the hit his alpha sends him in response. ****


End file.
